


Dear Evan Hansen & Be More Chill Story Ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's a mix of different things, It's only mentioned in the first chapter, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Psychological Horror, TW for COVID-19/Quarantine, This is mostly Be More Chill, This is what happens when your special interest is Will Roland, i'll be honest, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm just looking for someone to write with and bounce ideas off of. Basically, I always have ideas, but then get sidetracked by new ideas and then end up with a bunch of half finished works.We could write together or you can use these as prompts :)
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Miguel/Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. [BMC] Psych Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one I'm currently working on and I've been stuck for a little while.
> 
> Also, if you have any questions about anything feel free to ask. :)

Jeremy has severe anxiety and depression. He's 20-something and lives with his roommate Rich. Jeremy experiences frequent nightmares and (possibly) sleep paralysis. He sabotages and neglects himself. He keeps to himself, but it's becoming more difficult due to being quarantined with an eccentric roommate. Rich tries very hard to hang out with him. Rich is lowkey lonely and deals with stress by learning how to cook and binge-watching old Spongebob episodes. He often invites Jeremy to join him, but he declines. Rich is chaotic and slightly annoying, but he means well. (Writing his dialogue is a freakin' trip)  
  
Jeremy sees a therapist (Christine) via video chat. Michael lives in California and is worried about his buddy on the East Coast.   
  
This story is mostly focused on the disturbing dreams he has and how it relates to his real life. Jeremy's negative outlook twists the story, making ordinary things seem much darker. My main goal for this story is to disturb the reader.  
  
Also, I do have Jeremy's dreams and other specific scenes planned out, I just wanted to summarize without giving too much away. :)  
  
Edit: This was written with Will Roland Jeremy in mind and there's Rich/Jeremy if you squint


	2. [BMC] Jeremy and Michael's Birthday

So, apparently Will Roland and George Salazar's birthdays are only a day apart? (March 5th and March 7th, respectively) This is just an idea that they throw a combined birthday party on the 6th :)  
  
That's it. That's the whole idea.  
  
  
  



	3. [BMC] Rich is an annoying neighbor and Michael is sick of it

Rich blasts his music (Songs may include: I won't say I'm in love, Is this love, You belong with me, etc.) His cute neighbor, Michael, is done asking politely. He bangs on the wall and tells him to be quiet. Rich responds by busting his foot through the wall like the f-ing Kool-Aid Man. So now there's a big 'ol hole in their wall. And Michael wants to explode.  
  
Michael discusses the problem with Christine (and Jeremy?) in the laundry room. They often chat and do laundry together.  
  
Maybe Rich hears Michael crying and passes earbuds to him so he can listen to a song.  
  
Basically, Rich is a hopeless romantic and Michael is gay and tired. (Can also be read as: Rich thinks he's being cute, but in reality he's just freaking Michael out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this qualify as crack treated seriously?


	4. [DEH] Jared + Evan + Treehouse

(Younger?) Jared and Evan + treehouse  
  
Maybe Jared is being chased by bullies, so he hides in a treehouse he found. Maybe he yells "Eat a dick!" from the window. Maybe there's a startled Evan who's just trying to read. Maybe they start hanging out. Maybe Evan lets it slip that this treehouse doesn't actually belong to him and that they're trespassing. Maybe Evan doesn't know _whose_ treehouse this is, but all these books belong to a "Connor Murphy." Maybe there's a cool mystery they solve together, maybe there's Kleinsen, maybe there's k-i-s-s-i-n-g, I don't know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. [BMC] Expensive Skates Fluff

The boys are having a movie night and they share a tub of Neapolitan ice cream. Everybody has been assigned a flavor even if _certain_ _people_ sneak ice cream from somebody else's side. It's soft and fluffy. :)


	6. [BMC] Christine, Jeremy, and Michael

Jeremy is friends with both Christine and Michael, but doesn't want them to meet/hang out together in fear that they'll leave him behind somehow. 


	7. [BMC] Rich borrows Christine's dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes sense in context, I promise.

Rich wants to impress somebody and thinks he'll look cooler if he has a dog. Only problem is he doesn't own a dog...but he knows someone who does.   
  
Christine: "Why should I give you my dog?"  
Rich: "Love!"  
Christine: "What?"  
Rich: "Only if you believe in looove!"  
  
Christine's dog is a cool husky named Romeo, who turns out to be a big baby.  
  
Also, it doesn't have to be specifically Christine, it could be anybody.


	8. [BMC] Jake and Christine dialogue

Jake: "We'll be like Romeo and Juliet!"  
Christine: "That's a horrible reference, but I get what you mean!"  
  
This could be taken as Jake/Christine or Jake talking about someone else.


End file.
